Love Song of a Rock Star
by WonderlandMadness98
Summary: Yeah, I know, kind of a cheesy name But it's a Humanstuck GamTav fanfic Hope you like it


It was a chance meeting. Two people, two completely different lives, meet one day while walking out of a coffee shop. Though, let's start from the being.

Tavros was just a normal guy, living with his girlfriend Vriska, and trying to get by in life.

Gamzee was a rock star. He played lead guitar in a major band and had it all. Except for love of course, because in his opinion, he didn't need love to be happy, all he needed was fame and fortune.

Vriska was sick and Tavros went out to get medicine for her, but he had been up all night, and was extremely tired, he needed to stop by a coffee shop for some coffee or he would collapse before he even got back home.

Gamzee had a long day at the recording studio, and he had pulled an all nighter again trying to write new songs, because no one in his band was going to help, so he stopped at a nearby coffee shop and had a nice hot cup.

As Gamzee was getting up to pay, Tavros was walking down the street to come in. And the moment Gamzee walked out the shop, Tavros was walking in, and of course, they walked right into each other. Literally. They smacked into each other and fell back. At first Gamzee was angered by this, but the moment he looked up, so did Tavros, and their eyes met. It was love at first sight, but neither said anything. They both just got up and went their separate ways, wondering what the feeling they had just felt was.

Note: Sorry it's so short and crappy! But this was just the prologue. I promise that I will try and make it much better!

Tavros got home later than expected that day, he couldn't stop thinking about the man he just met. He tried to shake it off while he gave Vriska her medicine and went into the kitchen to make dinner for them, but it was something about the guy, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, that made him believe that he had seen him before. He tried to think, tried to refresh his memory and figure out who the man was. Giving up, Tavros turned on the tv, looking for something to watch. He flipped through the channels until he noticed something and flipped to back to MTV. Right there on the screen was the same man that he met today, jamming out on the guitar along to the beat of the song that was playing. Tavros instantly had a moment of realization. The man was Gamzee Makara, the lead guitarist of Highblood Lowblood (And yes, I really couldn't think of a good band name, sorry .-.). The band was made of up 6 members, Karkat Vantas, the lead singer, Gamzee, the lead guitarist, Terezi Pyrope, the rhythm guitarist, Eridan Ampora, the bass player (This could easily be taken as a fish pun, a really bad one though), Nepeta Leijon, the drum player, and Sollux Captor, the keyboardist. Their manager was none other than Equius Zahhak, a man who had signed over many successful bands and soloists. How did Tavros know this? Vriska's friend/co-worker Rose was dating their fashion designer, Kanaya Maryam. Vriska had got to meet them once, but Tavros decided not to tag along that day. Now he kind of wished he did. He thought that Gamzee was very hot to be honest, but he pushed the thought out of his mind. Besides, he could've easily had a girlfriend or something. Even if Tavros liked him, there was no way in hell Gamzee would ever like him back, and anyways, he had Vriska, and that was all he needed. At least, that's what he thought.

Meanwhile, Gamzee went back to the studio, his mind still on the man that he ran into at the coffee shop. He was adorable, and if it wasn't for the fact Gamzee was in a hurry, maybe he would've stopped and talked to him. Maybe. Gamzee still had no thoughts about being in a relationship of any sort, despite Nepeta's many failed attempts to try to get him in one. It just wasn't really something he was ready for. He didn't really want to commit to being in a relationship right now, nor did he wish to try and actually make one work. But he would admit, it was a little lonely being the only one that wasn't in love. Karkat was dating that famous rapper, Dave Strider and Eridan and Sol were dating too. Even Nepeta was dating their manager, Equius! He was pretty sure that Terezi was dating someone too, but he couldn't remember the person's name. Hell, even their fashion designer had a girlfriend! So why the hell hadn't he found someone yet? He knew the answer to that, though. Every time he tried dating someone, he didn't even try to make it work. He didn't even try to put forth any effort. Why, he didn't know. But it wasn't really that important because Gamzee knew that he would never EVER put forth any effort in a relationship until he knew that the person he was with was right for him. And now he wonder, was the guy he ran into today that guy? Nah, he thought as he shook it off and got back to writing a song he had been working on that morning.

Note: Well, it's getting longer, but I'm not sure if it's getting any better, could you guys give me some feedback please? Because I really want to know if it's good or not.~


End file.
